The Valentine's Day Special
by Parent12D
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the world of Sonic, and everyone seems to be a couple (except for Knuckles and Amy). There is also alot of kissing involved. How do you think their Valentine's Day will be like..? Read and find out... Some Sonic x Vivian is involved...


Hey there readers... you are all in for a treat today... This is made specifically for Valentine's Day... It's called...

**The Paper Sonic Valentine's Day Special**

Here, the Freedom Fighters are celebrating Valentine's Day, where everyone has a Valentine. What will be in store for us? Let's find out...

**Disclaimer: **All characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Let's start...

It was February 14th in the world of Sonic, and everyone seems to be in the holiday spirit, as everyone was choosing their Valentine... Starting in Spagonia, Professor Pickle and Professor Frankly made their announcement to the class...

Pickle: Okay guys, today is Valentine's Day, and that means, we will let you pass out your Valentine stuff...

Frankly: That means choose the boy of your dreams if your a girl and choose the girl of your dreams if your a boy...

The students then all got up and started wandering... Amy and Goombella were in this class... A whole bunch of male Goombas approached Goombella...

Goombas: Oh Goombella, can I be your true love, or Valentine...?

Goombella: Well... I have to choose only one of you guys...

Amy: I don't need a Valentine... I'm happy to be single on this wonderful day...

Goombella: Okay Amy... want some SweetHeart candies...?

Amy: Oh thank you Goombella...

The class of Spagonia University were all happy on this wonderful day...

Meanwhile, in Petalburg, everyone was happy there as well... including Koops...

Koops: Um... Koopie Koo... I wanna give you these...

Koops then gave her some roses...

Koopie: Oh... Thank you Koops... this is so sweet...

Koops: No problem Koopie...

The two then kissed as we move onward...

On Angel Island, Knuckles was fine to be alone, guarding the Master Emerald, when suddenly, a bat girl named Rouge showed up...

Knuckles: What do you want...?

Rouge: I wanna say, Happy Valentine's Day, and here I got you some chocolates...

Knuckles: Oh, thank you...

Rouge then kissed Knuckles on the cheek and then she started to take off...

Knuckles: Where are you going..?

Rouge: I'm going to pay Shadow a visit... see ya later Knuckles...

Knuckles: Ok... see ya..

Knuckles then dug in to some chocolates as Rouge flew off..

Meanwhile, with Flurrie, she was wondering who to choose for Valentine's Day...

Flurrie: Now... which darling should be my Valentine...

Suddenly, Doopliss showed up...

Doopliss: I'll be your Valentine Flurrie...

Flurrie: Thanks so much darling... let's kiss...

Doopliss: Uh... okay..

The two then kissed as we move onward...

In Central City, Shadow was standing alone, thinking about who his Valentine should be..

Shadow: Hmm... Who should my Valentine be...?

Suddenly, Rouge showed up...

Rouge: Hey Shadow... I got something for you...

Shadow: What is it...?

Rouge then went and pulled out a rifle for Shadow.. Shadow was pleased...

Shadow: I... I don't know what to say... I have something for you now Rouge...

Rouge: What is it...?

Shadow then grabbed out some fancy looking jewelry... which Rouge adored...

Rouge: They are so pretty Shadow... thank you...

Shadow: Uh... should we kiss...?

Rouge: Yeah sure... it's Valentine's Day...

The two then started to kiss... Elsewhere, even Ms. Mowz the badge thief has her own Valentine... She was approached by some male mouse with a French accent...

Mouse Guy: Ms. Mowz my love, will you please be my Valentine... my dear lady..?

Ms. Mowz: Sure... let's go...

Mouse Guy: Let's kiss... my love...

Ms. Mowz: Oh yeah...

The two then kissed... We now look at the other Freedom Fighters...

Blaze went over to Silver's house to give something to him...

Blaze: Hey Silver... I got you some chocolates...

Silver: Oh thank you Blaze... you know you set my heart on fire...

Blaze then giggled...

Silver: Wanna kiss...?

Blaze: Of course Silver... here it comes...

The two then kissed each other...

Somewhere near the dock... Bobbery and the pirates were happy it was Valentine's day as well...

Pa-Patch: Oy, Bobbery... it's Valentine's Day... what are you gonna do admiral...?

Bobbery: I know what I'm gonna do...

Bobbery then had a batch of flowers as he then went to the grave stone of his long lost wife Scarlette...

Bobbery: Happy Valentine's Day... Scarlette...

He then looked at the sky and stood there for a moment of silence...

Bobbery: Okay... I'm done Scarlette... goodbye...

Bobbery then left the grave and went back to the docks...

Meanwhile, in the Mystic Ruins, Tails was working on something important, a revival generator... that can bring back people back from the dead..

Tails: Almost done, just a few more adjustments...

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Tails: All set... now I can bring back the love of my life from the dead...

Tails was planning on bringing Cosmo back from the life... for those who don't know, Cosmo is a plant like alien creature that was a traitor to the Metarex (like how Vivian was a traitor to the X-Nauts).. she ended up sacrificing herself to save the entire universe from the wrath of the Metarex... Tails misses her so much, that's why he built this invention... Tails put that little petal that Sonic gave him after the death of Cosmo and was about to do the magnificent... A few minutes later, Cosmo was shown in person, right before she had sacrificed herself...

Cosmo: Uh... where am I...?

Tails: COSMO! YOU'RE BACK!

Cosmo: Tails... What's going on...?

Tails then told Cosmo about how he brought her back to life...

Cosmo: So you brought me back to life... so you could see me...?

Tails: Yes...

Cosmo: Oh Tails... I really did miss you...

Tails: Me too... wanna get some lunch...?

Cosmo: Don't mind if I do...

The two then walked off as Tails locked up his workshop completely...

Meanwhile, Chaoboy and Speedster were at a playground for Valentine's Day...

Speedster: So Chaoboy, does your species known as Chao have Valentine dates..?

Chaoboy: Of course we do Speedster... I'm betting that your species the Yoshi's have dates too...

Speedster: We sure do Chaoboy...

The two kids then saw something that caught their full attention; a female Chao and a female Yoshi that appear to be of their age group...

Speedster: Look at those two sexy girls...

Chaoboy: Yeah baby... let's make our move man...

Speedster: (Meows) Yeah baby... let's do it...

The two kids went over to the girls...

Chaoboy: Uh... hello miss...

Chao girl: Hey... who are you guys...?

Chaoboy: Oh... I'm Chaoboy, and this is my comrad Speedster...

Speedster: Yeah, now who are you girls...?

Chao girl: Oh... my name is Chaogirl, pleased to meet you...

Yoshi girl: And I'm known as Sweetster... Nice to meet you...

Speedster: Yeah... Hey Sweetster...?

Sweetster: Yes Speedster...

Speedster: Do you... wanna go on the teeter tot with me...?

Sweetster: Sure Speedster...

Speedster then grinned as the two Yoshi kids held hands and went for the teeter tot...

Chaoboy: Hey Chaogirl, I got you these flowers...

Chaogirl: Oh thank you Chaoboy, that's so sweet... wanna hang out with me by the picnic table...

Chaoboy: Sounds great... let's go...

The two Chao kids went for the picnic table... They all were happy couples...

But now folks... here comes the finale, the most well known couple within my fanfiction... Here we go...

In Sonic's house, Sonic was planning something special for his all very precious girlfriend...

Sonic: That should do it... I got her a box of Chocolates, a bunch of roses, some cute stuffed animals, and I got her this wonderful necklace that looks a lot like Flurrie's necklace.. Plus this heartshaped balloon... I think she'll love it...

Suddenly, she heard Vivian walk in through the door...

Vivian: Sonic! I've got something special for you honey!

Sonic: Be right there...

Sonic was there in a flash... he then saw Vivian holding something behind her back...

Vivian: I've got you something Sonic... hold your hands out honey...

Sonic then did just that... Vivian gave her what appears to be a service number, where he can have all the chili dogs he wants...

Sonic: VIVIAN! THIS IS WHAT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Vivian: No problem my handsome hedgehog...

Sonic: Now I've got something special for you Vivian...

Vivian: Oooo... I can't wait to see what it is...

Sonic: Follow me Vivian...

Sonic grabbed Vivian's hand and then guided her to the living room... When Vivian saw what Sonic got her... she was shocked with happiness...

Vivian: Sonic... you did this...?

Sonic: Mhmm...

Vivian: EEEEKKKKK! THIS IS SOOOOOOOOO SWEET OF YOU SONIC! I LOVE IT! THE CHOCOLATES, THE ROSES, THE STUFFED TOYS... and... EEEEEKKKK... YOU KNEW I LOVED THIS KIND OF NECKLACE I FOUND THAT ONE TIME!

Sonic: I knew you would love it all...

Vivian then went and hugged Sonic tightly...

Vivian: I love you soooooooo much Sonic...

Sonic: I love you too Vivian...

Sonic then hugged back as Vivian was now wearing the necklace that he gave her...

Sonic: Gimme a lip smacking kiss Vivian...

Vivian: Oh yeah... my handsome hedgehog...

The two then kissed each other for a while with Vivian enjoying the heart shaped balloon Sonic got her...

Vivian: So Sonic... wanna go out for some dinner now...

Sonic: Let's do it, I shall use that service number there too so I can get a couple dozen chili dogs...

Vivian: Alright Sonic, let's do it...

The couple then went to some restaurant located in Station Square, where there were several other couples there which are the couples that were revealed earlier (except for Knuckles and Amy). Knuckles was there with his Master Emerald... and Amy was with Goombella who was surround by a bunch of lovestruck male Goombas... Sonic and Vivian dressed fancy.. Vivian was wearing a beautiful pink dress, and Sonic was wearing a tuxedo... The two were being catered along with the other couples there... Suddenly, a voice was heard on a nearby stage... It was Scratch...

Scratch: Hey guys... whose ready for a dinner and a show...?

Grounder and Coconuts then appeared...

Grounder: Duh... you guys are in luck...

Coconuts: Let's do it partners!

Scratch and Grounder: YEAH!

While the normal battle theme to TTYD was playing in the background, the three robots performed several cartoon gags that got the couples laughing their butts off... This was great for 6 minutes when suddenly... THE DOOR BUSTED OPENED!

Scratch: WHOSE THERE!

?: YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!

It was Lord Crump... he was serious...

Sonic: CRUMP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Crump: I'M HERE TO GET PAYBACK FOR WHAT YOU DID! BUT I'M NOT ALONE!

Sonic: Oh yeah! Whose with you...?

?: That would be me!

Suddenly, Beldam emerged from the shadows...

Vivian: BELDAM! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY DATE WITH SONIC!

Beldam: Oh tough luck twithead... I will make everyone's lives miserable!

Crump: YEAH! LET'S DO IT!

Grounder: Uh... Coconuts... call in security...

Coconuts: SECURITY!

Suddenly, Sleet and Dingo came in as security guards and caught Crump and Beldam...

Sleet: Ooo... we got you now, you little sneaks... hehehe..

Dingo then noticed Vivian, and he got lovestruck...

Dingo: Oh... Sonia... come date with me...

Sleet: DINGO! Pull yourself together... That is not Sonia...

Dingo: Oh... sorry Sleet...

Sleet: Never mind now... YOU TWO FREAKS ARE GOING TO OUR ULTIMATE MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON CELLS BUILDING!

Dingo: AND THEN I'M GOING TO GET SONIA ON A DATE!

Sleet: Okay Dingo, let's bring these freaks to the prison cells...

Beldam & Crump: CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!

Sleet and Dingo then walked off with the two freaks in their grasp... tightly.. The dates were resumed...

By the end of the day, everyone was happy, except for the bad guys... Dingo was on a date with Sonia... and the couples from before were happy as well... Sonic and Vivian then stared at each other for a couple of seconds...

Sonic: Vivian, let's go home and watch some romantic movies...

Vivian: Okay Sonic, my handsome hedgehog...

Sonic: I love you Vivian...

Vivian: I love you too Sonic...

The two then kissed and held hands as they walked off back to their home, as now, we close this story...

That's all folks... this story seems incredible right... I hope you all have a Happy Valentine's Day and make sure to make comments on this story...

Review and Comment now folks...

Bye!


End file.
